Treasure Thy Daughter
by SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Rachel's Mother is revealed to her... How does she deal with the life changing news? Plus, who is she?
1. Chapter 1

How long had she been sat there? Just staring along the dark country lane to nothing in particular. How many times had he phoned her now? Twelve. She threw the phone back down on to the passenger seat and threw her head back against the head rest. It was all so very fucked up.

'You were adopted when you were a Baby...Dom and Alison aren't your real brothers and sisters. I walked out on you, like she did. I'm so sorry"

No amount of sorrys could make up for it. It was done, the past. The thing that got to her though? Alison was 9 years older than she was. Why didn't she tell her? Stop the heartbreak and anger of their 'Mother' walking out. Except Mrs Bailey wasn't her Mother. Mrs Murray was though.

RingRingRingRingRingRing

He was persistent, she'd give him that. What was this? Phone call 13. She reached over and grabbed the phone to end the call and stop the shrill rings from filling the car. She went to hit reject before realising it was Janet who was phoning her. A small smile fell to her lips. Trust Janet, always phoning at just the right time. Holding the phone to her ear and pressing the accept button small droplets of tears fell down her cheeks.

'Hello?"

"Rach? Where are you? Sean phoned me! You've been gone hours!"

Rachel swallowed back the tears that had been congregating in the back of her throat. How did she explain this to her friend? Explain that everything she had believed was absolute bullshit?

"She's My Mum Jan. That blood Godzilla Bitch is my Fucking Mother"

Silence as Janet tried to piece together what Rachel was actually saying. Rachel, whilst still on the phone, reached into the glove compartment and found a stray pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Placing the cigarette in her mouth, she lit up the end and took a long drag.

"I don't understand? Who's your Mother? Listen, where are you? I'll come find you?"

Typical Janet, always wanting to Protect Rachel from the world, keep her safe. It were as though Janet was her Mother at times, or a big sister. They kept each other safe, and Janet would drop anything if Rachel needed her.

"The road by the Crown inn pub. Near the bottom end, by the big house"

"Give me ten minutes. And Rachel? PUT THE FAG OUT"

Rachel Managed a small giggle at the sound of Janet bollocking her for smoking in the car. She really was the big sister she once had... But found out was just a plain liar and Bitch.

"Yeah, see you in ten"

She put the phone down and took more puffs on her cigarette thinking about how the next few days were going to pan out. She had to work with this woman and live with the prick who seemed to find her family problems hilarious. Her life was just a game to Sean. He was as big a prick as Nick Savage.

Janet drove past the pub Rachel Had described to her. She was baffled as to what was going on. She had been mumbling, and crying down the phone about Godzilla? Janet hated hearing Rachel cry, it broke her heart into tiny pieces Rachel was as much part of her family as Taisie or her Mum. In fact Taisie and Elise saw Rachel as a big sister. They were as playful as each other. Rachel would come over and immediately call dibs on the Wii, battling Elise and Taisie till the late hours on Mario cart. She was the final piece to the family jigsaw.

Finally Janet passed several small cottages, and could see Rachel's car parked in a lay-by a few metres further down the road. She pulled up behind the car and jumped out quickly, and locking the car. She strode round to the passenger seat of Rachel's car, and opened the door without any warning. Rachel just turned her head and smiled sadly at her best friend. Janet shut the door and pulled Rachel into a hug, both meeting in the middle. Tears streamed down the DC's cheeks as she clung on to dear life to her DS.

"What's going on mate? You where making no sense whatsoever on the phone"

Janet sat up and looked into Rachel's sad brown eyes. Her eyelashes were batting away the tears, and smudging them down her soft pale face.

"Godzilla Is my Mum. Gill is My Mum Jan"

Janet stared in complete shock and disbelief at Rachel who was lighting up another cigarette This time Janet didn't bollock her for it, in to much shock to think straight. She suddenly put the pieces together though. She often commented on how much Rachel resembled a younger Gill, and who alike they were in how they thought. The constant clashes were down to the similar personalities Then there were the flowers which no one ever saw arrive. It had to be someone inside the office...Gill was in the office alone a lot.

"Jesus Christ. I didn't see that one coming"

"No, nor me. Turns out my Half Brothers Father tried chatting me up at a Christmas party"

Rachel and Janet both managed small laughs at the idea of Dave Murray trying it on with his step-daughter. Didn't bare thinking about if Gill found out. Wait, did Rachel just think about keeping her 'Mother' from more heartbreak and upset?

"Come on kid. Got a spare bed with your name on it. And before you say anything, Taisie found some of your clothes in one of the drawers"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at her own dopiness. Leaving her clothes at Janet's had been the best thing she had done. She wouldn't have to face knob head Sean.

"You do look after me Jan"

"Someone's got to"

It was only meant to come out as a whisper, an unheard one, but Rachel heard it and knew what Janet had ment by it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after much debate between the two detectives, Rachel finally got her own way and persauded Janet to let her go into work. Her arguement was helped by Taisie and Elise inputting, Making Janet realise how a like all three were, and how they protected each other. She remembered when Taisie had come home from school early and told Rachel she was ill, only for Rachel to find out the truth. Janet hadn't found out till Taisie had accidently spit it out during an arguement.

Janet came down the stairs to find all three other residents of the house standing beside the door. Taisie and Elise in their school uniforms, blue jumpers, grey skirts and unhappy faces. Rachel in her black suit trousers and a long grey jumper with her leather jacket thrown over the top. She looked ready to grab the bull by the horns and get on with the day ahead. Janet had no qualms that things would get heated in the office that day, but she hoped with the late night stop off at the shop to buy Rachel some cigerettes could become beneficial.

They all got out the house eventually, Rachel and Janet taking Janets car to work, with Janet reminding Rachel it was pointless taking two cars to the same place. Plus it gave her a chance to calm Rachel down before she came face to face with Gill.

"Right, if it all gets too much, just say and i'll drop you home Kid"

"I'll be fine.. So long as Motherzilla stay's out of my way. Hopefully Kevin will lighten the mood. And Will you tell Sean to piss off? I've had another 12 miss calls off him"

"His only worried Rach. Give the bloke some credit. He really loves you"

The last few words swam around Rachels head. He really loves you. Maybe he did. Maybe she was being brutual blaming it all on him. He was only trying to make everything okay. He thought he was doing what was right, and maybe he was. She needed to know at some point. There were questions that wouldn't leave her head though. How long had Gill known I was her daughter? Was it when I first walked into MIT? Was it before? Or did she just realise? What ever it was, she was going to find out.

"Stop thinking!"

"I have to think, it's kinda' a necessity for the line of work were in Jan"

"You know what I mean. Just keep calm yeah?"

Janet had stopped the car and was turned looking sadly at her best friend. She had no idea what Rachel was going through, but she was sure it was turmoil. Confusion. Anger. Upset, and perhaps even some happiness although she wouldn't admitt to it. The Detective had just found her Mother, Be it Godzilla. The pair had so much to learn from each other. Something hit her like a smack to the face. That's why Gill is always so hard on Rachel. She's been looking after her from afar.

"She's been looking after you you know Rach"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gill. She might act like a cow, but have you ever asked yourself why? She's been looking after you from Afar. When you lost the Baby, She was devastated. She wouldn't let on, but when I phoned and told her, I could hear the sadness in her voice"

Rachel turned her head and stared straight ahead to the wall in front of them. Maybe Janet was right. She usually was. Suddenly Rachel started feeling slightly guilty for the way she had treated Gill the night before.

"I was such a bitch to her last night, and all she wanted was to tell me the truth. Oh Jan!"

Rachel brought her hands to her face in despair. Why had she done it? She should have heard Gill out. It wasn't worth anymore hurt. The truth can't change. She can't resent her for the rest of her life. She had to face facts and accept it.

"Come on mate, let's get inside. Have a cuppa.. It'll be okay. Just talk to her, she'll understand. I promise you"

Janet squeezed Rachels hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Whenever Janet smiled and made promises, Rachel could believe in the positives. If Janet said it was going to be okay, then it sure as hell would be.

The two got out the car and made their way upto the office. Janet lightening the mood by telling Rachel how she'd overheard Taisie on the phone the night before..

"She was on the phone to one of her mates, telling them how her oldest sister was home for a few days. I just stood there like, I love Rachel, but i'm not old enough to have a Daughter that old! She literally thinks of you as a big Sister Rach!"

"Young Mum Jan! Wait till this mate comes over and meets me, think your a proper slut DS Scott of Scotland yard"

Rachel put her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said. Gill was the same age as Janet. Janet just smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on Gobby"

Rachel mentally scolded herself as the pair walked into the office. Half the team were sat back in their chairs with drinks in their hand. Kevin even had his feet resting on the desk. Music was blaring from a Radio, and the Lads were looking up the football results on the computer.

"What the hells going on here?!"

Everyone turned around to look at Janet who had her hands on her hips and a face that showed she was not impressed by the teams behaviour.

"Where's Gill?"

"Called in Sick. Flu I think she said"

Mitch looked at Janet knowing something was wrong by the glances Janet and Rachel exchanged. He had taken the phonecall, and had thought the boss sounded fine. But there had to be something wrong if Gill was phoning in sick.


	3. Chapter 3

'You lot get on with Some bloody work will you?'

Janet could see Rachel was standing uncomftably staring at the ground. Like she was psychic, she could tell what the young detective was thinking.

'She's fine. Probably had a bit too much to drink last night mate. You know what the boss is like'

Rachel looked up and stared straight into her friends eyes. She really wished she could believe the words pouring from Janets mouth, but it was just too much of a coinscidence that she would phone in sick after the blazing row they had the night before.

'Thing is though Jan, this isn't the boss. This is my Mum, and the bollocking I gave her last night, I wouldn't be suprised if she did something stupid'

Janet did have a chance to respond to Rachel, as the DC was storming in to Gill's office and rummaging around for something which had the DCIs address written down on. Finding what she wanted, in the form of a payment slip, Rachel pushed past Janet in the door seemingly determined to exhaust herself.

'Where are you going now?'

'To see if she's okay'

With that she was fleeing from the office, trying to pull on her coat, and navigate her way down the corridor without falling over. Rolling her eyes, Janet knew better than to chase after her. Once she got an idea into her head, there was no stopping her.

'Where's Bailey gone?'

Kevin spun around in his chair, still chewing on the top of his pen much to the amusement of the rest of the office as the DC hadn't realised it was leaking onto his lips. Janet would usually make a joke, tease him. But today, she felt like throwing him up against the wall and giving him a kick in the balls. No wonder Gill was always stressed with the likes of Kevin Lumb being given authority and responsibility.

'To pick out the plot in the graveyard, to bury you when I kill you'

Kevin's face dropped when the comment flew from his seniors lips. Janet was usually the jokey one, but the way she'd said it didn't sound jokey. It was more of a promise.

'Thought that would shut you up. Now mind your own bloody business and do some work.. for once'

'Yes Ma'am'

Sighing, Janet slumped into her chair. She didn't mean to be so harsh on Kevin, but he could be so bloody annoying. She was on a short leash as it was, what with the whole Rachel and Gill situation. She was worried about them both. Worried about how Gill had taken Rachel's reaction, and worried how Rachel felt about it all. Rachel could go into Meltdown at anytime, and every tear she had seen Rachel shed broke her own heart in two.

**I know it's short, but my next chapter will be longer, and more exciting ;D em-X**


	4. Chapter 4

Before the Taxi had even swung to the side of the road, Rachel was opening the door, chucking several notes at the driver, and storming across a pebbled driveway to a front door. The Taxi driver drew away wondering why the passenger had got such a pole up her arse, and why she was in such a hurry. Rachel knew she probably looked crazy and deranged, but she was absolutely racked with guilt. Every word she had said the night before had come out like a bullet. Flying into Gill and knocking her down more and more.

'Your a fucking Bullshitter... and you know what, I got it lucky. It's Sammy I really feel for. Having you as a Mother'

'Rache...'

'Save it. Save it for your petty suicide letter. You and me... we will never be Mother and Daughter. Your just my miserable cow boss with a serious Alcohol problem'

Rachel winced at the memories of her own words. She really hoped Gill was okay, and hadn't done anything stupid. For Sammy's sake more than anything. After all, the lad was her half Brother.

She pushed her finger to the doorbell and waited several seconds, before pressing it down again. No reply, so this time she pounded her fist against the wood. She wouldn't be able to ignore that.

'Open up. Police'

Still no answer. Gill was definitely in, her car was parked on the drive, and the light was on in the lounge. Rachel suddenly started to feel sick with nerves. What had she done? What had she pushed Gill too? Panicking, Rachel hammered at the door one more time, pleading for Gill to answer.

'Open up, or i'll knock the bloody door down and that's a promise'

Rachel's heart dropped back into her rib cage when she heard the sound of footsteps and coughing. She closed her eyes for a second, secretly thanking God for stopping Gill from doing anything stupid. The door opened abruptly, and there stood Gill in her Pyjamas and slippers, hair tousled, make up smudged across her face. Her facial expression was that of confusion.

'Rachel? What are you doing here?'

'Do you make Sammy stand on the doorstep as well?'

A cocky smile spread across the DCs face as she tilted her head to one side. Gill's face suddenly lit up as she stood to one side holding the door open for her 'Daughter' to come in. Rachel was glancing around the hallway, pictures lined up the red walls. It was cosy.

'Coffee? Got no Nesquik or any of those bloody Aero Mooses you eat by the truck load'

'No time. So come on, hurry up'

Gill stood staring at her daughter wondering what she was talking about. What had she got to hurry up for?

'Don't just stand there. Kevin's already broken the shredder, lost some paperwork and Smashed Jan's mug. She's on the warpath. I'd get there before it's Kevin's murder your investigating'

'Oh Shit. Give me five minutes... can you find my bloody car keys...they might be under the sofa, or somewhere like that'

Rachel stifled a giggle. Her 'Mother' was such a drunk, it was funny. She listened as the woman ran up the stairs to grab her clothes. Rachel stepped into the lounge, looking around at the photo's that hung off the wall. On the fireplace sat a photo of Sammy, but on the opposite end sat a photo of a baby. It wasn't Sammy, it was dressed in pink...

'Oh god'

She picked up the photo in both hands, holding it so tightly as though it would break if she loosened her grip. It was her. She stood staring at it, seeing the smile in her new-born face, obviously happy to be in the arms of her Mother. It was probably taken seconds before she was cruelly ripped away from Gill.

'Did you find my keys?'

Gill had re-appeared, all suited up. She was looking in and out of drawers searching high and low for the keys to her car. Standing up straight and taking another look around the room, her gaze fell on Rachel who was holding a photo frame in her hands.

'Two hours old there. Right old lungs you had...still do really'

Rachel slowly put the photo back and turned on her heel slowly, letting one small tear squeeze from her eyes. She quickly reached up her hand a swatted it away as quickly as it had appeared.

'All the better for being heard above Kevin. Now I'll drive you, haven't got much time. Got a Murder to prevent'

'I'll have to grab a taxi home'

'What, after you take me out for a drink...Mum?'

Gill did a table take, turning quickly as she exited the house through the door. Rachel was grinning once again.

'Well now you know where you get your drinking Habbits from kid'


	5. Chapter 5

'GET ANOTHER ROUNDD FOR ME AND MY MUMMY JAN!'

A ripple of giggles was heard from behind Janet as Rachel and Gill sat and did some Motherly Daughter Bonding. Janet had to admit she was impressed with how quickly they had Gel'd. It was like they had Mother and Daughter for a long time, the stories they shared... and the large amount of wine they had got through. Like Mother like Daughter.

'Yes luv'?'

'Another bottle of red wine please... and two packets of salt and Vinegar'

She needed to sober them both up a bit otherwise they'd wake up with stonking great hangovers. Gazing back at the table, Janet realised they had already got through three bottles of wine. Okay, so maybe one packet of crisps wouldn't work.

'Is there a kebab shop nearby Mate?'

...

'And then there was the time this kid came up to me in a bar, asking for the time...he was about twenty! So I grabbed Our Alison and snogged her face off. Didn't come near me again...mind neither did she for about a week!'

Gill and Rachel collapsed into another fit of giggles as Janet sat back down with a bottle of wine and four packets of crisps. Rachel and Gill sat up straight, with Gill going to grab the wine and pour it into her glass.

'No, I don't think so! I'm taking this home, and I'm taking you pair home as well!'

Janet snatched the wine away from the two drunks and hid it in her bag. She threw them both some crisps telling them to eat up before they get chucked out of the bar. Rachel and Gill replied at the same time with a middle finger. So a like it's weird. How did I not notice this before?

'Jan!Jan!Jan! Get a photo yeah?'

Rachel threw her phone in the direction of Janet, who managed to catch it before it bounced off the floor and smashed into pieces Rachel and Gill sat closer together, arms wrapped around each other, pulling stupid faces. Janet couldn't help but smile as the shutter dropped down, and the flash went off.

'Right, now the photo's are over, Let's get you alcoholics home!'

'No.. We want to stay more!'

Typical Rachel, never knew when enough was enough. Janet stood up and grabbed both Women by their arms pulling them upright. She quickly had to wrap her arms around the pair, stopping them from collapsing to the floor.

'Come on..Bedtime'

'I don't know were I put my Keys Jannyyyy...'

'Stay at mine then! Sammy won't minddd!'

Janet rolled her eyes. It was like this all the time. She was getting one of them home when they were drunk, more often than not it was both of them she had to drop home after a pissed up night._ 'Perk of the job..'_ Gill once told her. The Mother and Daughter used any excuse to get absolutely rat arsed. A funeral, a Murder investigation solved. Anything for a piss up.

'Hey Jan! Did you know... Sammy is my ickle ickle Brother!'

'Yes Rach, now get in the car'

Janet had to practically sit them down in the car, and do the seat-belts up for the pair as they were so intoxicated. She could understand it though, it was their way of bonding.

'Gill next time, Buy her a bloody happy meal'


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's eyelids slowly pulled themselves apart, much to the reluctance of her pounding head. Light was streaming through a curtain at the end of the room, much to bright for her terribly fragile head. Putting her hand to shield her eyes, she slowly pulled herself from whatever she was lying on. To her surprise someone had got her in to bed and tucked her in to the duvet... except it wasn't her bed. The room was too tidy to be her room and a lot bigger. A groan came from beside her making her jump slightly. Regaining her composure, Rachel turned her head to find Gill groggily sitting up, looking as worst for were as she did. The pair stared at each other for a second, before Gill collapsed back on to the bed mumbling about her head.

'How much did we have last night?

'too much Kid. My heads pounding like Kevin's talking'

Rachel managed a small giggle, much to the dissatisfaction of her head. Gill sat back up running her hands through her hair. She remembered last night now. Getting pissed in the pub, then Janet driving them back here to sleep it off. Sammy had come down when he heard the two drunks singing loudly, and helped Janet get them upstairs before they passed out.

'Better get some grub inside of us, we'll be later at this rate'

Gill pulled herself out of bed and stumbled across the room grabbing her dressing gown. Rachel flopped back into the bed unable to find the strength to move... Nor the motivation. She listened as Gill's footsteps trailed off down the stairs. Sighing, realising that perhaps her 'mum' was right, she made herself get out of the bed, and follow down the stairs to the kitchen were she could hear a kettle boiling.

'I'll have a bacon and egg sarnie tah'

Gill stuck her middle finger up at the DC as she placed a mug of strong black coffee on to the kitchen table. Rachel stuck her delicate tongue out, before picking up the mug and taking a sip. An immediate cry came from her as she wiped her mouth, pulling a rather sickly face.

'Best way to cure a hangover... I should know'

'Like Mother Like Daughter'

The pair started to laugh at Rachel's latter comment, before Gill joined her daughter at the table placing her mug down, and one hand on to the young detectives. She went to open her mouth and speak, but another voice cut through.

'Like Mother Like Daughter?'

Sammy walked in looking confused. His hair was tousled on to the top of his head, and he stood in his tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt. He stepped closer towards his Mother, wondering whether he had missed something, or he was dreaming. Gill swallowed and pulled her hand away from Rachel's. Her eyes met with Sammy, words didn't need to be used though. Sammy knew what his Mother was about to say.

'Rachel's my half-sister isn't she?'

The two women froze in time, both staring gawplessly at the young man. Sammy shifted uncomfortably on the spot, not liking how he'd been thrown in to the spotlight. He didn't know what to think. He'd known Rachel for a good year now, and had always secretly had a small crush on her...but now...well that was his sister? Plus he was sure he remembered seeing his Dad trying to flirt with her at a Christmas party!

'Maybe I should go...'

'NOO! I mean, don't go, stay. I don't mind. I knew you existed..just didn't realise it was you..'

'Surprise?'

The icy atmosphere was thawed by Rachel's little comment. The room erupted into laughter as Gill pulled the pair into a hug. It felt weird to Rachel being given a hug by the woman who two days ago was just her boss. Now she was a Mother.

'Call me a soppy cow, but I never thought i'd see this day. Both of you...together'

Rachel could have sworn she heard a hint of tears in Gill's voice as she spoke. Maybe the old cow did have a heart then. It was well hidden but it did exist. Gill pulled away, glancing at the clock.

'Shit, Rach get your arse up them stairs and get changed before were bloody late, and the team think were having some weird Lesbian relationship'


	7. Chapter 7

Two coffees later, and several paracetamol Rachel and Gill both arrived at MIT. As the had expected, everyone was sat about not doing anything in particular. Kevin was once again spinning around in his chair chewing on the end of a pen, which once again had leaked in his mouth, and splattered onto his crisp white shirt that his Mother had probably ironed for him. To make herself known in the room, Gill gave a loud cough, pulling everyone's attention towards her. Well everyone except Kevin who carried on being a petulant child ignoring any instructing given to him. Rachel gave Gill a quick look, before receiving a nod of approval from the boss. Rachel quickly made her way to Kevin's desk, Pulling the chair from underneath him and letting him crash to the floor in a mighty blaze of laughter. Once he lay sprawled out on the floor, she pushed the chair across the room and replaced it with a normal desk chair, one he couldn't spin around on.

'Boss! You saw that! Give her a Bollocking or something! Could have brain damage!'

'Kevin, to have brain damage you need a brain. Now get up and get on with some bloody work. How the fuck you made it too detective still puzzles me. Remember your only here as a favour to my old friend Julie. Which she owes me for. A new car should suffice'

Kevin pulled himself up from the floor, still upset with the lack of support his boss was giving him. The room was still in a turmoil of laughter and applause's on Rachel's part. Rubbing his head Kevin sat down in the new chair and glared directly at Rachel.

'You always take Rachel's side over mine! What is it, Women back up Women, or you shagging each other?'

'KEVIN!'

Janet shouted to Kevin in an angered voice. She had placed her glasses down on her paperwork, and was shooting him dagger looks. He really was a vile human. How he had ever made it as far as Detective Constable was a bloody mystery.

'What! Rachel's still in yesterdays clothes, so it's all pointing towards one thing. Come on, I am a detective. Can't hide it for long can they!'

'Kevin, I'd seriously watch what your saying!'

Janet was warning Kevin for his own safety. She knew what Gill was like when she had a hangover, at times even she was on the sharp end of it, taking the abuse. But Kevin was a twat at the best of times, but with a Hangover, he seemed like the biggest bellend in the world.

'What! There's nothing wrong with being a carpet Muncher! Always thought You looked like a woman's woman Boss'

Kevin was smiling gleefully, but his smile was soon wiped of his face as Rachel launched herself at him and knocked him from his chair. Kevin shouted out for help, but no one dared move. Rachel wrestled him to the ground, before holding him there. Her face was churned with anger and she wasn't about to let him off.

'I swear to god Kevin, say one more word and it will be me up for a Murder charge, and you that's having your insides pulled out by Julie Dodson'

Gill quickly dropped her bag to the floor and pulled Rachel up from the small minded Man. She grabbed her daughter from under the armpits and pulled her away while she was still kicking and screaming. Mitch was over in a flash, pulling a kicking Rachel from Gill, and taking her to the office on Gill's commands Gill and Janet both pulled up Kevin from the floor, both tempted to drop him back down as he moaned about Rachel being hormonal. He just never seemed to realise how much of a knobhead he was.

'She's bloody crazy! Don't know what's happened between you pair, but seriously, you need to sort that mad case out'

As quickly as he had been pulled up, Kevin fell back too the floor, with both Janet and Gill disgusted with his fowl words. Gill hurried back to her office shouting at the time to just leave him. She shot a glance at Rachel who was sat on the sofa with Mitch beside her, offering her a tea, before she picked up the phone and called her supervisor, Chief Superintendent Harrison.


	8. Chapter 8

Janet sat down next to Rachel, handing her an ice pack for her swollen knuckles. They had turned bright purple and the swelling had come out awfully. She shook her head quickly as Rachel tried to bend her hand. Gill had gone to sort out Kevin's disciplinary hearing but swore blind that when she got back she was driving Rachel to accident and emergency because her hand looked like _'Julie Dodson the fat arsed bitch had sat on it'_. Of course Gill's remark about her best friend had cheered everyone up, except for Kevin whose cheek was coming out in a bruise, and was facing a disciplinary. No matter how many times he had argued and claimed Rachel had started it the super ignored him. Police officers don't just attack other police officers without reason. While Janet sat nursing Rachel's possible broken hand, Kevin sat in the corner on his own sulking. No one dared talk to him as Gill had put him in the _'Naughty corner' _and anyone caught talking to him would find themselves handcuffed to her desk doing exhibits for the next three months. Not worth it at all.

'How's your hand Rach?" Mitch asked as he swept into Gill's office holding a mug of strawberry milkshake made especially for Rachel. She was the only one in MIT that drank the stuff; well Kevin was always pinching some so she started to hide it, and so for Mitch to deliberately look for it to comfort her really touched Rachel.

"Oh it's a little sore, but remember I was strangled by a fat bitch who thought the sanitary towel dispenser was a hand dryer. Thanks' for this Mitch. Any idea where me Mam's got to?" It still took Janet some getting used to, hearing Rachel talk about Gill as her Mum. Mitch found it bloody confusing. It still boggled him how as Detectives, none of them had even noticed. They did have some similar features when he thought about it. They were both loose cannons and strong headed.

"Yes but Rachel remember, Nadia Hicks was all fat. Kevin's hollow. No brain in there, so it will hurt more" Mitch laughed. Janet and Rachel both joined in, with Rachel nearly spitting her milkshake all down herself.

"What you lot giggling at?" Gill asked as she swept back into the office. Her scowl had disappeared and had been replaced by a look of surprise to see Rachel hadn't gone out for a cigarette. She watched as her Daughter cuddled in closer to Janet who had her hand holding down an ice pack on to Rachel's broken one. She felt guilty. It should be her doing that, looking after her daughter. Not Janet. After no one replied to her, Gill sighed as she slipped her coat on over her suit and grabbed her bag and keys.

"Come on then trouble; get you to accident and emergency. We'll probably be there till midnight tonight, so phone Sean on the way" Gill instructed as she pulled her daughter up from the sofa and pushed her towards the door.

"Grab all your stuff because we won't be coming back Rach" Rachel gave a quick wave to everyone in the room, and blew a kiss to Janet who was blowing them back at her. Janet found it so ironic, Gill taking Rachel to accident and emergency. It was such a motherly thing to do, and yet Gill was her Mother. It just seemed so absurd!

"Bye everyone, Mummy's taking me to accident and Emergency now! I'll see you tomorrow! Love's ya Jan!" Rachel called like a small five year old. The room erupted into giggles, while Gill play smacked Rachel around the head with a ruled that came to hand.

"Watch it you, or you can forget your fucking McDonalds!" Gill announced as they left the room

"Don't even think about it!"

"Try me!"

"Why did Sammy never call childline on you?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours later, and Rachel and Gill were still sat in the same uncomfortable chairs that perhaps hospitals were famous for. Rachel was slowly sipping on the third cup of coffee Gill had brought, trying to take her mind off the cigarette she so desperately required. Gill on the other hand sat reading a hand washing poster stuck to the wall. She had already read it at least six times, and could probably recite it in her sleep.

"Did we really have to come to the hospital? I mean, I've punched lampposts drunk and not given a shit!" Rachel suddenly spoke up. Gill rolled her eyes, whether it was the lamppost mention or the fact that she squirmed away from any kind of medical attention, much like Gill herself.

"Firstly, mind your language kid, and secondly, yes it is important because if that hand is broken from that almighty smack you gave my other DC, then it's not going to bloody heal itself. Look at it Rachel" Gill said lifting Rachel's hand from the steaming mug of coffee, making Rachel wince.

"If that's not damaged somehow, then I tell you what, you are made of Steele my girl. Plus, you just winced so it must be causing some discomfort. There for we are staying put till someone comes over and takes a look" Rachel slumped down in her seat, realising her cigarette would have to wait for a bit longer. Gill was not letting her wriggle out of medical treatment.

"Doesn't hurt. Your hands are just cold" Rachel mumbled childishly. Gill chuckled to herself. She was such a kid at times, what was she like as a teenager? Gill felt her face drop. She wouldn't know, because she had missed out on the important years of Rachel's life. The times when Rachel really needed her Mother to be there to give her a hug and some reassurance. The sound of a phone ringing made Gill jump from her dreaming, back into the hospital. Rachel was pulling her phone from her pocket and putting it to her ear.

"Chadderton Banana bending Factory" Gill rolled her eyes. It was obviously Janet.

"Iya' mate. No, still sat here with Mum. Yeah, there taking forever and I'm dying for a fag. How's Kevin's face?" Rachel let a ripple of laughter fall from her lips as she listened to Janet describe Kevin's melodramatics. A nurse suddenly appeared calling out her name. Rachel said a prayer mentally before standing up quickly and beckoning Gill to come with her.

"Anyway, I'll phone you later. I have been summoned!" She hung up and threw her phone back into her pocket. Gill was walking beside her into the cubicle, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Everything okay at the station?" Gill asked.  
"Yeah, apparently Kevin was stropping around claiming he was going to get me done for assault, but Mitch quickly reminded him that he provoked me so the charge wouldn't stick!" Before Gill could comment, a doctor appeared and was pulling on some gloves.

"Right then Rachel, how did you do this?" He asked as he turned her hand over to examine the underneath. Gill watched as Rachel winced with pain, she was such a liar. Rachel went to open her mouth and mutter something about getting it caught in a door, but Gill knew her to well and spoke up first.

"DC Bailey actually punched a fellow officer after being provoked" She smiled. The doctor nodded slowly, still assessing the hand.

"So this is your boss then I'm guessing?" The doctor chuckled as he looked from Gill back to Rachel.

"Well yeah, but she's also my Mother" Rachel mumbled as the doctor tried to apply pressure. Rachel grimaced in pain.

"Nope, that's definitely broken. I'll send someone to come and bandage it up. Try to avoid hitting any pain in the arse DC's for a while!" He laughed as he pulled his gloves off and left the cubicle. Rachel turned towards Gill who was smirking slightly.

"Aw, you in pain kid?" She asked. Rachel nodded her head slowly, there was no hiding it.

"Well get everything sorted here and I promise you that you can have whatever you want when we get to the pub" Rachel suddenly perked up. She really was her Mother's daughter.

**sorry! Know it's short and not that great, but the next update will be better! Just needed to get a chapter up before anything dramatic can happen ;D -SKB X**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Gill and Rachel entered the pub, they became aware of loud applause's coming from the team of police officers. The two women shared confused glances, before Janet stepped in, placing a wine glass in their hands.

"You just going to stand there or you coming to celebrate?" Mitch shouted over the heads of colleagues. The whole team were there, already by the looks of it rather intoxicated.

"What the hell are we celebrating you tools?" Rachel shouted out. Everyone turned to face her looking ever so slightly confused, as though she was supposed to have a clue. She looked to Gill for support, but she had seemingly disappeared leaving a very confused DC with a group of drunks.

"This is what we're celebrating DC Bailey" Rachel gasped at the sight of Sean kneeling down in the middle of the pub, holding out a ring box. Rachel could feel her face turning bright red from the embarrassment of being centre of attention. Sean and Rachel's eyes locked for a few moments, before Sean got a glimpse of a smile falling to his girlfriend's lips.

"Course I will you daft sod! Come here!" She laughed as she pulled him up from the floor and into her arms, kissing him like he was about to disappear.

Another cheer erupted in the room, as Rachel and Sean shared a kiss. Mitch and Pete blew wolf whistles in the air, while Janet stood at the front of the party, tears glistening in her blue eyes. She never thought she'd see the day that Rachel decided to settle down!

"Oi Kid!" A voice called from behind. Gill had re-appeared, and brought with her Sammy, who was holding the keys to what appeared to be a hotel room. He approached her slowly before holding out his arm and dropping the keys into his half-sisters hand.

"It's a paid for room at the Manchester Grand. Call it a pre-Marriage honeymoon. You've had a shit few months so, yeah. Ere' are. Enjoy!" He said awkwardly, before allowing Rachel to pull him into a hug and smoother him to death.

"Oi! Stop suffocating your brother and piss off, give us some peace for a few days!" Gill laughed as she took a gulp of wine from her glass. Rachel elegantly flicked her two fingers up at her Mother before being drawn back into another kiss by Sean.

The room broke out into 'Ohhh's' and 'ahh's' as Sean quickly lifted Rachel over his shoulder, giving it a quick smack and turning towards the door.

"Thank you all for this, see you in a few days. Who knows by then, there could be a Mini McCartney on its way" He laughed. Rachel lifted her head instinctively and shook it. There was no way she was ready to be a Mother. _I have a big enough baby, what with looking after Sean. Don't think two unruly kids are on my list. Marriage, nice house, settled in my job…then kids. _No, for once Rachel Bailey's life seemed to be perfect.


End file.
